


Bitter Memories

by digthewriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony Stark, Flashback, Jealousy, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Oblivious, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Content, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: When Tony throws a secret housewarming party inviting only the people closest to him, he's surprised when Loki shows up. With flowers.





	Bitter Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [games_and_goldenapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/games_and_goldenapples/gifts).



> Written for [frostironreversebang](http://frostironreversebang.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Art by [gamesandgoldenapples](http://gamesandgoldenapples.tumblr.com/). This was written as a pinch-hit and I've like no idea what I was doing so please be kind.
> 
> [Original pinch hit post is here](http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/158933725114/pinch-hitter-needed). You'll see how it all got started. Thanks to **enkidu** and **gamesandgoldenapples** for looking over the first draft. This story is totally unbetaed and all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Basically, I was drunk at a bar, and saw this on the tumblr while I was using the refresher. I absent-mindedly wrote: _Oh, so tempting_ and then this happened. I've no idea if this story is ANY good, or even readable. I did my best to write the characters as I see them in my head.
> 
> Background pairings are: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, and Thor/Jane Foster. Any reference I got to any of the movies, if it's wrong, my sincerest apologies. Enjoy. 
> 
> **WARNINGS** : Sexual content. Alternating timeline(s). Flashback. Pining. Angst. Jealousy.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own the characters. This is written for fun. No profit is being made. No offense is intended.

"Who the _fuck_ invited him?" The words leave Tony before he's had a chance to think them through. From the other corner of the room, he can a practically feel the Captain shaking his head and scolding him on his _language_.

But, Tony has every right to be freaking out right now. It's Loki at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers, and looking so damn smug. Tony wants to wipe that smirk off Loki's face, he's not sure if he wants to smack it off, or kiss it off.

Or both.

How does Loki know his new address anyway? Wait, wrong question. He's a merciless shape shifter and most likely followed his friends around for a while until he found out where Tony had moved to.

Ever since retiring from the _supposed_ super-hero gig – which in reality is a total joke because these days everyone's a meta-human, or an alien, or a science experiment gone wrong – Tony hasn't told anyone where he lives.

~~~~~

_Tony's hips slammed against Loki. Hard. His dick driving Loki mad, making him scream his name. His face buried into the pillow._

_"More," Loki panted. "I want you most inside of me. Please."_

_He never begged for anything otherwise, and it'd always taken Tony by surprise._

~~~~~~~

At Tony's reaction, Sam stiffens up. He, of all the people in the crew was most skeptical of Loki's change in behavior. Yeah, none of them expected this alteration in character, who at one point, was ready to destroy them all. Over a bit of sibling rivalry.

But Tony knows better. He knows how Loki has changed, how Loki... _has been_.

"You want me to get rid of him?" Rhodes asks, standing up and going to the door where Loki is still standing. He's on the other side, as if waiting to be invited in. Natasha is at the door, looking perplexed.

Tony smirks for a bit, he knows all he has to do is give one shake of the head at Natasha will close the door on his face, but no, he's not going to do that.

Not yet. Anyway.

"Well, it is a party, right?" Tony says, showing his back to the door, and walking towards the bar. He hops on over to the other side and starts making a martini.

"I can't enter unless you formally invite me in," Loki says from the door. His voice is slightly raised and Tony knows how he's leaning away from Rhodes, asking for Tony's attention.

Tony rolls his eyes at Bruce and gives a dismissive hand gesture in the air. No, he's not going to be bothered by this. Not yet. He's going to enjoy a martini, and then take it out with Thor. Tony doesn't care he's retired, and that all of his suits are packed away in storage miles away from his new apartment in New York City, but he still has a few gadgets around. If he has to rely on them to kick Thor's ass, he's going to use them.

The people crowding the door separate so Loki can walk in. He does. Haughtily, if Tony has anything to note about it. Which he doesn't, of course.

~~~~~~~

_Tony's mouth parted, Loki's fingers slid in and out, and his own hands rested on the small of Loki's back. He couldn't take tear his gaze away from Loki's deep blue eyes focused on him. Loki's hair is in his eyes, and if Tony didn't absolutely love touching Loki the way he did right now, he would have reached over to brush the locks away._

_A small moan, with Loki arching his back, and pushing down on Tony's cock almost brought him to the brink of his orgasm when Loki removed his fingers and reached down to grab his cock._

_"Fuck, Lok—" was all Tony had managed to muster out before he shut his eyes and climaxed—loving the way he filled Loki._

_They'd barely made it on the couch, and now the grip of the leather combined with the sweat of their bodies made everything uncomfortable._

_"We've got to stop meeting like this," said Loki, easing himself off Tony's cock, and standing up straight._

_"There is no other way to meet," Tony said, his body tightening. Loki knew this was all just for fun, it didn't mean—_

_"Before you give yourself an aneurism thinking I mean more than I say," Loki interrupted him, "I simply implied perhaps a soft bed and sheets would make this quite enjoyable. Aren't humans such as you all about the little luxuries of life?"_

_"Are you suggesting it's not enjoyable right now? Because I felt your ass clamp down on—"_

_"Tony..."_

~~~~~~~

By the time Loki approaches Tony at the bar, everyone around them has returned to their usual chatter. Tony can't help but think how easy it is for all of them. Once upon a time, it was easy for him too. He watches (ignoring Loki) the way Steve has his arm around Bucky as they're both laughing at something Natasha's just said. Probably another embarrassing story about Bruce, no doubt. When his gaze finally falls on Loki, he notices Loki is watching them too.

There's an effortless ease to everyone he knows Loki's never had with anyone. Once upon a time Tony used to think he had it with Loki. But he's not too sure about that right now.

Besides, it was all sex between them, wasn't it?

By the time Loki turns around to look at him again, Tony slides a drink in front of him. Loki's still holding on to the flowers he's brought, and really? Who brings a bouquet of – _what is that, anyway_? – to a housewarming party. 

Loki eyes him carefully.

"It's not poisoned," Tony says.

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it?" Loki asks. "Even if this isn't the first time you've made me a drink Mr. Stark, I don't want it to be the last."

"And what have you brought me?" Tony asks.

The room is cheery enough that Tony's certain no one is paying any attention to them. No one is listening to the conversation, and even if they were, it's not more than simple banter. Isn't it? For all anyone knows, Tony hasn't seen Loki since he'd returned from Asgard to blend in with the human race, wanting to be here, and here only.

Wasn't it Bucky's idea for him to do something normal? Yeah, Bucky Barnes giving Loki Laufeyson advice on being normal.

"It's customary to bring something to a housewarming party, is it not?" Loki asks, looking so fucking innocent, Tony has to resist rolling his eyes again. "I didn't have much time and didn't think you'd appreciate a bottle of wine—"

"Oh for crying out loud," Tony picks up the drink he's made for Loki and takes a sip from it. "Here. It's not poisoned. Now shut up, and drink."

"Very well," replies Loki, handing the flowers to Tony. "Happy housewarming. It was a fresh delivery to the shop, so I did arrange them myself. Scotch Thistles and Adonis Vernalis."

The fact that Loki is wearing gloves as he holds onto the flowers has Tony raising his eyebrows. He gives Loki a smirk and all he has to do is think it, and the glove on his right hand presents itself before Tony accepts the flowers. Does he even have a vase around the apartment to put these things in water?

Loki is very good at hiding his emotions, and there's a twinkle in his eye Tony doesn't miss, but that's all Loki shows of himself and then he looks away; down at his drink.

He watches as Loki picks up his drink, closes his eyes, and takes in a sip. There's a brief moment of hesitation before he lets his emotions show. Yes, Tony does remember how Loki likes it.

The drink isn't half bad, either.

~~~~~~~

_Tony pushed Loki against the shelf, the back of his head hitting one of the vases that came crashing down. That was the beginning of the disaster, but nothing was stopping them now. Loki's hair tangled with the petals and the leaves of the arrangements, blending the arrays of colors and textures of the flowers. Daisies mixed with tulips as carnations flattened under their bodies, pressing against the floor of Loki's new flower shop._

_If there had been roses, and if there had been thorns that dug into Loki's skin, he didn't flinch. In that moment, it was just Tony, dragging his jeans down, all the while tugging on Loki's silk trousers, to rub their erections together._

_He'd stopped by to check out the place. The rest of the team hadn't been too sure on Loki's reformation and thought keeping an eye on him was probably a good idea. It was Tony's turn, and now here they were, closing down the shop in the middle of the day to fuck on top of a bed of flowers._

_"You'll owe me for these," Loki said, once he'd come inside Tony's mouth, and Tony had all but humped the bouquet of baby's breath, before Loki'd taken pity on him._

_"You can send me the bill," Tony said, after he'd stopped panting, and had cleaned himself up. "I'll leave my credit card info, you can have one of your assistants ring me up."_

_Loki smiled and looked into Tony's eyes. His hand lingered on the back of Tony's neck; he pulled on Tony's hair and turned him around. Tony, pressed against the working station in the back of the flower shop, humped the table as Loki came behind him. "I do not require your money, Tony Stark, there is no use for it here."_

_Tony's face pressed into the wood as he felt Loki's fingers trace his spine down his back until it reached his hole. He pressed his finger against Tony's entrance and Tony felt Loki let go of his hold on him, falling to his feet._

_A lick. Teasing and wet. Tony shuddered against the table, his cock growing hard, as he all but humped it, and felt Loki's tongue enter him. He was the first person to do this to him._

_The only._

~~~~~~~

Tony turns away from the bar and his glasses are already whirring, the screen moving fast in front of his eyes as he's taking in the inventory of what he has and where it's all located. There is a vase in a box under the kitchen table. He makes his way to the box, find the fucking thing, and fills it with water. His glove extracts back into his watch and he makes his way back to the party.

When Tony is back in the living room with the flowers in the vase when he spots Loki and Thor staring each other down. He slams the vase down on the bar and rushes up to Thor. 

"You, me, right now," Tony says, grabbing Thor by the arm and all but dragging him to the guest room.

"I've only just arrived, Stark. How have I offended you so soon?"

"You _offended_ me, Asgardian, by inviting your brother to my party. He wasn't invited." Tony stares up at Thor, who seems a bit more on the defensive side than when Tony had pulled him aside, but looks confused all the same.

"I, am as surprised to see him here," Thor says, deliberately slowly. "I had not expected him—I wasn't aware of any reason why you would have invited him except for perhaps you believe my brother is redeemed and his simple ways of blending into human daily life is sincere."

Tony has every reason to not believe Thor, he wants to accuse the man of lying, but he also knows that short of Steve Rogers, Thor is as honest as they come. He wouldn't hide anything from Tony, and best of all, he'd have no reason to lie.

"Then why is he here?"

"He is my brother, and I am happy to see him, but if you ask me to, I will tell him to leave. Perhaps Jane and I should—"

"Hi." A small voice interrupts their conversation and if Thor's smile anything to go by, Tony can tell Jane has entered in. "Love what you've done with the place, Tony. I didn't think someone of your _stature_ would find happiness in a place so cozy, but, I like it. Suits you."

Tony looks around the small bedroom the three of them have crowded in now. The size of his new apartment used to be the size of his bedroom, but, that was the past. This is the new Tony, and he's trying to change everything about him. Of course the tech he has on him will only be slowly scraped away.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I left you alone but Tony wished to have a private conversation—"

"I know, it's okay," Jane says with a smile at Thor, and Tony wants to roll his eyes at how cute they are. It's disgusting, but he's also jealous. Would someone be able to look at him like that someday? "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" asks Thor.

"I invited Loki. Or, well, I told him about the party and suggested it'd be nice to see him here."

"You did?" both Tony and Thor ask at the same time.

"Yeah. I went by his flower shop the other day and we got to talking...I mean, Tony, you've not been the same since he stopped coming around—"

Tony's eyes widen with surprise and he's not sure if he has already given it away to her. How could she know anything? Why wouldn't she have said anything?

"I'm not sure I understand," Thor says.

Jane gives him a soft smile and then looks at Tony. "It's your call. I can tell you what I think and why I did it but if you want this to _remain_ a secret—"

"What secret?" Thor asks.

"Why don't you go back to the party?" Jane says in a small voice but it's commanding enough that Thor doesn't question her. He looks at Tony confused, but nods once, and then leaves the room.

"I'm not sure—"

"He's a bit of a troublemaker, yeah, I know that's an understatement, but I've always thought he liked it best making trouble with you."

"Jane—"

"Did you see the flowers he brought?"

"Yeah, thorny little bastards," Tony says, with an eye-roll. " _Scotch Thistles and Adonis Vernalis_ , he'd said." 

She grins at him in a way that makes Tony feel like she's in on a secret he's not been privy to. "What are they?"

"Aren't you the genius philanthropist, and still has the technology even if you're using it to do superhero things?"

"You're going to make me look it up?" Tony asks, and to that, she simply shrugs. "How did you even know, anyway?"

"What? That the two of you always looked like you had inside joke no one knew? That you had secrets and rendezvous points and places—or how Loki always stuck behind whenever you all got together for some world-saving mission, or meeting, or you stole glances at him when you thought he wasn't looking. That you always made him his drink, or ordered an extra one at the bar or—"

"What are you? Some astrophysicist spy working to keep an eye on Loki or steal my—"

Jane laughs at that, and the entire room seems to echo and vibrate from it. That's what Tony has missed these past few weeks—that's why he'd thrown this party. To fill his apartment with this type of warmth. With friends. To find a reason to laugh.

"For a bunch of superheroes and spies, they do miss the obvious," she says, running a hand through her hair. "I didn't tell Loki anything about what I know. I'm telling you because it's obvious he wants to be here, but you're the one who has to tell him to stay. Make those _bitter_ memories good again."

"Bitter memories?" Tony asks and the screen on the right side of his glasses beeps. _Adonis Vernalis_. "And what's the other one—" _Retaliation_.

Tony laughs to himself and Jane looks absolutely pleased with herself at how she's been right. Tony has to wonder if all women take this much pride in knowing they're right all the time and they can't believe they have to share this planet with men who seem far too egoistic.

"He's a bit of a drama queen, isn't he?"

Jane raises an eyebrow and takes a step towards Tony. "Do you know how to be yourself without always hiding behind your gadgets and trinkets or your own gloom?"

"So what do we do now? Make up? I don't even know why we—"

Jane raises her hand in surrender and takes a step back. "Not my fight. You need to figure it out. I did my part, the rest is up to you." She turns to walk away and leave Tony alone in the bedroom. "I would come out here as soon as possible unless you want Natasha to finish up all your booze."

~~~~~~~

_"You're leaving?" Loki mumbled into the pillow, turning away from Tony. He hadn't opened his eyes, but the disappointment in his voice seemed to be evident._

_"Yeah. Pepper is stopping by later for—"_

_"Oh."_

_"Oh? What's with the 'Oh'?"_

_"Nothing, Stark, be gone." Loki gave Tony a dismissive gesture and turned away. The silk sheets rustled under him and they slid down giving Tony a full view of Loki's ass._

_"I'm only going to meet her to discuss the next charity event. She threatened me to—"_

_"I'm not entirely sure why you're explaining yourself to me," Loki mumbled into his pillow. "You're the one who had made it seem this was nothing, I simply enquired, didn't mean to imply I cared."_

_Almost two years of sneaking around, pretending to be nothing more than acquaintances, meanwhile Tony could smell Loki from a mile away – his heart beating faster knowing Loki was around the corner – had led to this._

_Loki claiming to not care._

_Part of Tony wanted to believe this was the typical Loki defense mechanism. He'd been searching for centuries who was his match, and Tony knew he matched Loki, matched him in every way possible – though he never admitted to it._

_That had always been his problem, right?_

_He didn't know how long he'd stood there, watching. Loki wasn't sleeping, either, Tony was sure of it. He was pretending, waiting, for Tony to leave. A few minutes later, Loki turned._

_"You're still here."_

_"Why won't you admit you're jealous?"_

_"I don't get jealous."_

_Tony almost scoffed at that. "I guess I have to remind you -- you and I met because of your jealousy. I'm sure your brother will have—"_

_"Leave Thor out of this," Loki demanded._

_Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't listen to you." He didn't listen to anyone._

_"That much is obvious. You're still here." Loki rose from the bed and stood face to face with Tony. He was completely naked while Tony was impeccably dressed in his ten-thousand-dollar suit. Tony kept his eyes on Loki's face this time. In the past, his gaze would have lingered, Loki would have been able to distract him, but not today. Today, they were going to talk about this or end it._

_Ten minutes later, Tony walked out never to return again._

~~~~~~~

When Tony and Jane joined the party, he found Loki perched up on the sofa edge speaking with Barnes. Rogers had his hand on Bucky's knee while he's talking with Natasha. Tony almost smiles at the thought, no matter how cool the Captain acts, he's nervous of leaving Bucky alone with Loki.

Tony doesn't exactly blame his friend. Barnes would be Loki's type – someone to push him down and take him – Tony quickly leaves that thought process behind. Imagining Loki on his knees, surrendering his control is not what he should be thinking right now. Tony would most likely try to murder Barnes for doing something he has no control over. _Again_.

It's well-known in their circle Loki prefers men, his conquests (before he and Tony had started their secret—whatever it was) are well known among the Avengers. Thor also commented in the past of the antics Loki'd been up to in Asgard.

Tony's bisexuality is never questioned, it's almost as if everyone expects him to do what he does. He's never been able to hide who he is, but knowing Loki has done the same things with others that he's done with Tony makes him ache something fierce. 

Still, even if it's the past, jealousy surges through Tony. Even if they've not seen each other for months, and Tony is sure that like him, Loki probably returned to his old ways—the glass he holds while trying to make Jane a drinks shatters in his hand.

Everyone stops and looks at Tony.

"You all right, Stark?" Natasha asks, an eyebrow raised. Tony ignores her and throws the glass out, reaching for a new one.

"I don't think I've seen you sit down ever since I've arrived," Loki all but whispers to Tony when he's back by Tony's side.

They don't speak. They're standing next to each other, and Tony notices Loki's removed his gloves. Tony's eyes stay focused on Loki's fingers, long, and thin, and he remembers the way they tasted in his mouth, how they felt digging into his hips.

"It wasn't all bitter," Tony says. When Loki gives him a quizzical look, Tony gestures towards the flowers. 

"Ah..." is all the response Tony gets. Tony's about to remove himself from Loki's side – their shoulders are pressed together and how did that even happen? His eyes rake over the room, Natasha and Jane are playing with the speakers and the music starts. It doesn't take long for Barnes to grab Rogers and they start to sway.

Now, it is too much, and Tony makes a way to the balcony. He doesn't have to check, he knows, Loki is right behind him.

Loki's been right, Tony hasn't sat down in what feels like hours so he finally takes a seat, looking over the city, and _away_ from his former lover.

"When I moved here..." Loki says softly, and Tony doesn't turn to look at him. He's not sure if he's ready to give away what he's not hiding on his face. "When I became a permanent part of the city, I had willed myself to not feel. Not care."

Tony remains quiet. At one point, Loki had known his body, had known his reactions, so he would know that this is Tony's way to letting him talk. He's listening.

"You'll never change, will you?" Loki says, closing the glass door behind him and locking it. A thrill goes through Tony's body, would they start something here? Now? With everyone else inside the apartment. He comes close to Tony, his fingers ghosting over the back of Tony's neck. Every nerve in Tony's body is twitching, but he remains stoic. Or he thinks he's being stoic.

Trying is half the battle.

"I didn't wish to want you. _Need_ you." Loki's fingers comb through Tony's hair. "I didn't want to admit I was jealous."

"Of Pepper?"

"Of everyone. The secrets, they were necessary at the time, or so I thought. I didn't wish to be—" Loki pauses to clear his throat. "I know the news wasn't true. I knew it was me who warmed your bed, who made you..."

"It had to be a secret because I didn't want them to think you were tricking me into doing what we were doing—"

"You always did what you wanted."

"It's my job to protect!" Tony argues.

"Gods, could you be any more self-obsessed, Tony?"

"Isn't that pot calling the kettle blue?" Tony stands up, pulling away from Loki's touch and is face to face with him again. At least, Loki's dressed this time.

"Pardon me, if I didn't wished to no longer be your _dirty little secret_!" Loki says, and now he's glaring at Tony. "That I wanted to be your equal."

"I..." _Well, shit_. Tony removes his watch, his glasses, throws them down on the floor, and takes a step closer towards Loki. Loki steps back.

"I didn't mean to let it get that far." Tony runs a hand through his hair.

"I know. Neither did I. I had estimated for the affections to ebb away. Instead, the tide kept crashing against me, breaking the rocks."

"Nice analogy," Tony says, giving a smirk.

"What did you expect? Something more floral?"

"No, you were trying to kill me with the flowers—"

"They're not poisonous!"

"No, just prickly."

"Somewhat similar to my feelings at the moment," replies Loki.

"And you crashed my party because..."

"Ms. Foster suggested I speak my mind." Tony opens his mouth to retaliate but Loki stops him with one look. "And yes, I brought the flowers to perhaps signal towards my mood. I couldn't exactly show up and start to declare my intentions, my grievances, my... _desires_."

This time when Tony takes a step towards Loki, Loki doesn't retreat. In a few short seconds, they're chest-to-chest, and Tony leans in a bit closer, pressing his hips against Loki's. And it's in that moment, Loki's cool demeanor seems to resolve, and he melts into Tony; his head coming to rest in the crook of Tony's neck.

"I've missed your scent," he mumbles against Tony's skin. And Tony knows how much it's costing him to admit this. Admit this weakness. "I know, it was just sex." It's an after-thought, Tony knows, because Loki can only be just _so_ vulnerable in front of him. 

Tony holds him there, tight. So firm he's not going to let Loki move. Go anywhere where he isn't just a stretch away from him. His body, strong, presses against Tony's, and he's been an idiot, keeping so much distance between them. It wasn't just sex. Loki wasn't the only one searching the universe to find his match, Tony has been doing the same.

"Don't talk anymore and ruin the moment," Tony says, closing his eyes. His hands find their way tugging on Loki's shirt, unable to stop until he's touching Loki's skin, feeling the coolness of it. Wanting to make burn again.

There's a bit of rustling on the other side of the glass door, and Sam and Steve's faces are pressed against it, their eyes widening. Barnes is smiling as if he knows something Tony doesn't, and Jane and Natasha look bored. Bruce, is shaking his head. It's Thor, Tony knows he has to worry about. He's surprised the man hasn't shattered the glass already with his lightening to get at Tony.

"Well, it's safe to say the secret's no longer secret. Though, it'd be nice if we kept it dirty," Tony whispers into Loki's hair and Loki stiffens up immediately. He turns slowly, pulling himself away from Tony's embrace, but Tony keeps a hand on the small of Loki's back. He's not letting go.

"What shall we do now?" Loki asks, slightly amused, and Tony has to wonder if he's going to do a magic trick. Tony might secretly love it when Loki does magic. But he's not going to admit that right now.

"You'll stay?" Tony asks, hating how uncertain he sounds but he's not going to hide anything from Loki. Not now, not after... Loki nods once.

"In that case, I'm going to kick everyone out. Party's over. And drag you to bed."

"That's the plan?"

"It's a great plan. And you know what comes after."

"What's that?" asks Loki, sounding delighted, because he knows.

Tony gives him a smirk. "I kneel before my god."

* * *

THE END. Thanks for reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I "claimed" for the story:  
>  **Claiming day summary:**  
>  Loki shows up uninvited to Tony’s housewarming party with a hateful bouquet of flowers. It’s a party that only a few of Tony’s friends have been invited to.
> 
>  **Detailed description**  
>  • According to this website, Adonis Vernalis represents bitter memories and Scotch Thistle represents retaliation.  
> • Loki is Tony’s ex, but the relationship was kept a secret. After the break up, Tony didn’t contact him or acknowledge his existence.  
> • It can be a no powers AU, but bonus points for a timeline where Tony has a midlife crisis and “retires” from being a superhero. Basically, he chooses a normal looking house to live alone in. Maybe he has a bodyguard, but nothing else about his new home is like it usually is.  
> • Loki acts sweet and polite enough that it would be difficult to kick him out.  
> • If it’s a no powers AU, Loki has the reputation of being a jerk or loner. If it’s a midlife crisis timeline, Loki has gone through a redemption arc. Most members of the Avengers think it’s an act but have no way to prove it. Either way, this affects how the guests at the party act.  
> • Tony confronts Thor, thinking he invited Loki because they’re brothers. He didn’t invite him.  
> • It’s up to the writer whether they reconcile at the end or not. Bring the angst and drama and arguments.


End file.
